Transcripts/Somepony to Watch Over Me
Applejack, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith: conversation : Scootaloo: Whatever they decide, Apple Bloom, we'll be here for you. : Sweetie Belle: Totally. Even though it could change everything for you, forever and ever! : opens : Granny Smith: So, we here have decided... that you're old enough to stay home alone and take care of the chores yourself for the afternoon! : Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: gasps : Apple Bloom: I accept your decision. : Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: cheering : song : Apple Bloom: Stayin' home alone, by myself, on my own! I can't believe I'm really doin' it! : Applejack: Now, hey there, filly. I know you're excited, but bein' the only pony here to take care of the day's chores is a big responsibility. : Apple Bloom: I know it! And it means everythin' to me that y'all think I'm grown up enough to handle it. I won't let you down. : Granny Smith: Well, if'n I'm gonna make my train, I best to be off. When Great Aunt Pine Apple says a pony's gots to ride by a certain time, you better be there! You be sure and take care now, Apple Bloom. Y'all take care as well. I don't know which of your delivery routes is tougher. you're each headed to a mighty hard-to-reach town. : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: We know, Granny. That's the only reason I agreed to let Apple Bloom stay behind alone. : Apple Bloom: It is? : Applejack: Oh, I didn't mean it like that, sugarcube. It's just, I take my job as your big sister real serious, which is why I spent all night makin' this. : Apple Bloom: What is it? : Applejack: Just a little list of helpful reminders. : Apple Bloom: reading "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator. Be sure not to heat it up too much. If it's hot, blow on it to cool it off. And take little sips — if you gulp, you could get hiccups." You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and the chores! I'm ready for this. : Applejack: sighs I guess you are. I'm just not so sure I'' am. : '''Apple Bloom': But you trust me and believe I'm grown up enough to handle this, right? : Applejack: sighs Right. Okay then. Good luck, little sis— whoa! : Apple Bloom: quickly Okaygreatseeyousoonbye! : Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: goodbyes : Big McIntosh: Eyuu-up! : Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! I'm alone! At home! I'm home alone! This is gonna be so awesome! : Applejack: chattering grunts : thud : Applejack: Eheheh... Sorry, Big Mac. I was just frettin' a bit about Apple Bloom. You think she's gonna be okay on her own? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: I just keep on thinkin' of things I forgot to put on her list. Like, I didn't write down that if she wants to get a spoon out of the drawer, she needs to open the drawer first. sighs I know, I'm probably just bein' silly. : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: But I know I'd feel a heap better if I could just check on Apple Bloom one last time. You go on ahead and make your delivery. I'm just gonna take a quick peek, and then I'll make mine. : Apple Bloom: Okay, number one seventy two: "Make sure to pump the bellows to keep the stove warm." : pumping : Apple Bloom: Check! "Make sure the hats and bows closet is fully stocked." Check! spits That's everything on Applejack's list! And now that my chores are done, since there's no one else here, I get to make all the decisions! If I wanna listen to music, I can! If I wanna read a book, I can! If I wanna just stand here in the kitchen talkin' to myself, I can! : Applejack: Apple Bloom! : Apple Bloom: Whoa! : crash : Apple Bloom: Ugh... Applejack? : Applejack: I came back to check on you, and I'm so glad I did! I never thought about how dangerous things are around here! : Apple Bloom: Thanks, but I'm really gonna be okay. : Applejack: You are now! Because I'm here and I'm stayin'! No way am I leavin' my little baby sister home alone all by herself! : Apple Bloom: I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! And what about those pies you're supposed to deliver? : Applejack: Pies? Ha! Family's way more important than pies! : Apple Bloom: But I'm fine! And actually... this was kind of your fault. : Applejack: I know. I should never have left you alone. : Apple Bloom: But I don't need you lookin' after me. I'm perfectly capable of stayin' home alone. Really! Just look! "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator." : Applejack: What was that? : Apple Bloom: Watch me! : clinking : splat : Apple Bloom: Whoa! Ugh! : Applejack: Oh, no! This is worse than I thought! Well, don't worry, Apple Bloom, I'm here now and I'm not leavin' you home alone ever again. I'm stickin' right by your side, always! : Applejack: Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom! : Apple Bloom: Applejack's just overreactin' a bit. I'm sure she'll snap out of it. Whoa! : Applejack: You need somethin'? I'm right here! : Apple Bloom: I know you mean well, but I don't need you watchin' over me! I can take care of things myself! : Applejack: laughs : Apple Bloom: Look! Huh? Hey! Who put pillows on this rake? : Applejack: chuckles Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone who really loves her little sister and doesn't want her to get an owie? : Apple Bloom: growls : Apple Bloom: Hey, Applejack! Watch me buck these apples on my own without anythin' bad happenin' to me! grunts : thunk : rustling : Apple Bloom: Huh? growls : Apple Bloom: Hm? Hm. : opens : Apple Bloom: Oh, for the love of...! sighs You've gone and baby-proofed everythin'! : Applejack: Heh, yup! Your big sister let you down once, but I promise it won't ever happen again. : Apple Bloom: But really, I'm fine! I can take care of myself. I don't need you watchin' over me! : Applejack: Aw, that's sweet. I appreciate you tryin' to make me feel better, but don't worry. I'll always be here for you. Always! : Apple Bloom: growls : Apple Bloom: sighs And that's the reason I asked y'all to come over quick. : Applejack: Hey, Apple Bloom! You need anything? A snack? A hoof massage? Maybe a snack while havin' a hoof massage? : Sweetie Belle: Why, that sounds delightful! : Apple Bloom: gritted teeth No thank you! : Applejack: O-kay, well you can count on me bein' close by if'n you need anythin'! : Apple Bloom: sighs You see what I mean? If this keeps up, I'm never gonna be able to do anythin' without Applejack hoverin' over me! : Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Mm-hm. : Scootaloo: So what can we do? Hmm. : Sweetie Belle: Uh... : Scootaloo: Um... : Apple Bloom: Hang on a sec! I got it! : Sweetie Belle: What? : Apple Bloom: The pies! I'll sneak out and deliver them! Granny said that they were goin' to some incredibly hard-to-reach town. If I can do it alone, that'll show Applejack I don't need somepony watchin' over me! : Scootaloo: Just one problem. Your sister's gonna come back and check on you any minute! : Sweetie Belle: Which means you need an escape plan. : Scootaloo: Ooh, and I got an idea for one! snoring See? It'll look just like you're sleeping in bed. Sweetie and I can take turns! That way, when one of us gets tired, the other can take over. Brilliant, huh? : Sweetie Belle: Mm-hm! : Apple Bloom: You know what? It is! I got a feelin' this just might work! :: We're gonna make my sister see :: I don't need her watchin' over me— : Scootaloo: Stop! No time for a song! Applejack's coming! : Sweetie Belle: If you're gonna go, we've gotta get you out of here now! : Apple Bloom: Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's do it! : opens : Apple Bloom: Whoa! : clattering : Applejack: muffled Everythin' okay in there, sugarcube? : Scootaloo: Quick, get in while I hide! Sweetie, no! You gotta sleep like Apple Bloom! : Sweetie Belle: How does she sleep? : Scootaloo: Like she does everything! With sass! : Applejack: Huh. I guess you must've been so tuckered out, you sent your friends home and went to bed. Then again, you are a delicate flower. sighs Sleep tight, Apple Bloom. I'll check on you again in a bit. : closes : Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: sighs : opens : Applejack: Just checkin' in on you again! : closes : opens : Applejack: Need anythin' now? : opens : Applejack: How 'bout now? : opens : Applejack: Need another blanket? : opens : Applejack: Did I hear a cough? : opens : Applejack: Want a glass of water? : ticking : Sweetie Belle: snoring : opens : Applejack: yawning Just... checkin' in on you again. sighs Look at you, dozin' so peaceful-like. Here I am, checkin' up on you every five seconds, and you're totally fine. Maybe you don't need me frettin' over you all the time. : Scootaloo: gasps muffled Wow, Apple Bloom will be so glad to hear that! : Applejack: Huh? Scootaloo? : Scootaloo: Uh, um, n-no. : Applejack: Sweetie Belle? But... where's Apple Bloom? She's not here! She could be anywhere! She could be lost, cold, hungry, itchy, stuffed up, needin' to go to the bathroom! : Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, we know exactly where she is. : Scootaloo: Yeah, she's making your pie delivery. : Applejack: What?! No! Didn't she hear how difficult and dangerous it was?! gasp I may never see my little sister again! : Applejack: Okay, Rarity's on her way here to look after you two. Now tell me, did Apple Bloom at least bring flameproof boots? A lion tamer's chair? A snake charmin' flute?! A hunk of ricotta?! gasps chattering Okay, maybe there's still time to catch her before she gets there. When did she leave? : Sweetie Belle: It must've been hours ago. : Applejack: Oh, no! : Apple Bloom: sigh I can't see a darn thing in this swamp. yelps : whooshing : Apple Bloom: Well, now at least I can see. : growls : Chimera's tiger head: I'd stay where you are. This is the only safe spot around here. : Apple Bloom: whimpering It don't look so safe to me. : Chimera's tiger head: Oh, we just mean from the flames. : Chimera's goat head: Yeah, not from us. : Chimera's snake head: What was that? Ah, can you guysss ssspeak up? : Chimera's tiger head: I was about to tell our guest how we haven't eaten in days. : Chimera's goat head: My sisters and I can never agree on what to eat. : Chimera's snake head: hisses Excccept... pie. : Apple Bloom: Well, unfortunately, I gotta get these pies to a town on the other side of the swamp, so, uh... : Chimera's tiger head: Oh, you don't have to worry about that. : Chimera's goat head: Yeah, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. : Chimera's snake head: Because we're going to have our apple pie with a ssside of filly filet. : Apple Bloom: You don't say. nervously : Chimera: bleating, and hissing : Chimera's tiger head: Now, sisters, on three! One! : Chimera's goat head: Two! : Chimera's snake head: hisses Three! : thud : Apple Bloom: No! : Chimera's tiger head: Where do you think you're going? growling : Chimera's snake head: hisses : Apple Bloom: Yaaah! panting noises : Chimera: bleats, and hisses : Chimera's tiger head: Where are the pies?! : Chimera's snake head: They're not back here. : Chimera's goat head: This is your fault! You think you've always got to be in charge! : Chimera's tiger head: sighs You're lucky, you know? You've got no idea what it's like to have a sister constantly looking over your shoulder! : Apple Bloom: Uh, actually... : Chimera's goat head: Let's try listening to me for a change! And I say, if there are no pies, let's settle for the filly filet! : Chimera's snake head: hisses Any lassst wordsss? : Apple Bloom: I really wish my sister were here! : Applejack: Hang on, Apple Bloom! I'm a-comin'! : Chimera's tiger head and goat head: Get her! : Chimera's goat head: Hey! I thought I was in charge now! : Chimera's tiger head: growls : Applejack: snake charming flute : Chimera's snake head: hisses : Chimera's tiger head: growls roars : Applejack: Howdy! : noise : smash : Chimera's tiger head: groaning : Chimera's goat head: growls bleats Mm, ricotta! : Chimera: distressed : Applejack: Let's go! : whooshing : Applejack: panting Are you okay? : Apple Bloom: Thanks to you. : Applejack: I told you you need your big sister lookin' after you! I'm just glad this wasn't a whole lot worse. I mean, sure we lost the cart and all the pies, but at least you're— Huh, the cart! And all the pies! You actually got them all the way up here? In the dark? Through the Flame Geyser Swamp? Past that monster? ...By yourself? : Apple Bloom: Well... yeah. : Applejack: Huh, wow. That's mighty impressive! Anypony who can do that on her own, well, she don't need somepony like me babyin' her. : "Duce Switchell": Mm-hm! Andouille! This pie's even tastier than my momma's swamp water casserole! : ponies cheering : "Duce Switchell": Aw, now, momma, don't be like that. : Applejack: Just remember, you fellas wouldn't be enjoyin' these pies if it weren't for my sister. : Apple Bloom: And my sister! : Applejack: But this don't change the fact that tryin' to make this delivery on your own was a plumb crazy thing to do! : Apple Bloom: I know... : Applejack: scoffs I bet Granny Smith grounds you for a month for sneakin' out! And if Big Mac, Granny Smith 'n I ever have to be away for the day again... I would totally trust you to stay home and take care of things on your own. I guess I did get a little carried away watchin' over you, and if you hadn't snuck out like you did, maybe I wouldn't have figured that out. : Apple Bloom: Yes! Now that is the kind of 'looking after me' that I can definitely appreciate! So... we're good? : Applejack: Little sister, we're always good. : credits